<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping by imaginationisrainbowcoloured</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817333">Sleeping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationisrainbowcoloured/pseuds/imaginationisrainbowcoloured'>imaginationisrainbowcoloured</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, ManDadlorian, Sleeping Baby Yoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationisrainbowcoloured/pseuds/imaginationisrainbowcoloured</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Child was sleeping when he took him- rescued him, really- from the Imps and their odd scientist who did seem to care for the child in a sense, even if he cared more for himself in the end. </p>
<p>Alternatively: two times Din was soft while Baby Yoda was sleeping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Din Djarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleeping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Child was sleeping when he took him- rescued him, really- from the Imps and their odd scientist who did seem to care for the child in a sense, even if he cared more for himself in the end. He slept through most of the fighting and their escape as well, only opening his huge, sleepy eyes a few times to take in the light of blazers firing and to watch the other Mandalorians help them.</p>
<p>In the back of his mind, Din was worried about the cohort- they shouldn’t have revealed themselves- but more urgently, he was worried about the Child, the Child’s safety. He had no idea how many tracking fobs were out there or how many people would be coming after them. As if aware that he was the centre of Din’s thoughts, the Child made a gurgling noise and proudly presented the small metal ball he had yet again managed to unscrew from the lever. He sighed; the Child had an odd fixation with that thing.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The Child was sleeping again, curled up in the little hammock Din had made for him and every so often a small snoring noise would curl through the air from where his little mouth was moving.</p>
<p>The Child had a name now.</p>
<p>Grogu. It was a cute name in an ugly way, and it suited him perfectly. He, too, was cute in a weirdly ugly way, and Din was convinced that he was going to be particularly ugly when he grew up, but he was cute now and that was what mattered really. He had forgotten, in the terror that had overcome him, to ask Ahsoka whether or not she had ever met any others from Grogu’s species, but she hadn’t mentioned it, so he was assuming not.</p>
<p>There was something calming about standing there, watching the Child- Grogu, he reminded himself- sleep. Just the way that he would wriggle gently and wrap his arms tighter around the small stuffed bear that had been a parting gift from Winta, the way he would sometimes move around until he was facing Din in his sleep, and the way that his tiny hands would curl over the edge of the fabric that made the hammock and pull it down so he could nuzzle his face into it.</p>
<p>Grogu was innocent, and that came through most obviously when he was sleeping.</p>
<p>Moving away, Din climbed back up into the cockpit, leaving the doors open in case he wakes up and decides to cause mischief. Even over the general background noise of the Razor Crest, he can still hear the quiet snoring. Under his helmet, Din smiled unconsciously.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first mandalorian fic<br/>will probably write more ngl i love them</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>